A Different Kind of Wonderful
by jollyjelly07
Summary: AU Fic. Jessie is a photographer for a gossip magazine. Katie is the cofounder of a company along with Grace. Jessie always thought she was the straight all american girl who knew what she wanted, but how long will it be before she starts to question that
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Kind Of Wonderful**

**AN: I'm back! i'm still having troubles with Unknown Territory but i just suddenly had an inspiration for this story. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from Julie And Kevin so far, which is a shame!

Summary: AU Fic. Jessie is an upcoming photographer for a gossip magazine. Katie is the co-founder of a corporation along with Grace. Jessie always thought she was the straight all amrican girl who knew what she wanted, but how long will it be before she starts to question that?

Reviews: Please, please leave them. I welcome all kinds, good and bad.

It was a cold Monday morning in the state of New York and Jessica Sammler was awaking from her previous nights sleep.

_JESSICA SAMMLER, aka Jessie, __22 years old, blonde mid-length hair, sparkling blue eyes and a photographer for Goss magazine – a weekly celebrity gossip magazine owned by the S&M Corporation. Step-sister to Grace Manning, who also happens to be her boss, although they have never had a strict employer/employee relationship as they get on too well as 'sisters'. Also engaged to long-term boyfriend Tad Pincus._

She felt a chill in the air as she removed herself from her comfortable bed. She reached for her dressing gown, which was hanging on the back of her door before exiting the room to make her way to the kitchen. She made her way through the small apartment grabbing her mobile on the way.

It was a reasonable apartment, there was a kitchen on the left hand side with a breakfast bar attached, then there was the lounge which fitted a sofa, two chairs, a coffee table and a TV quite nicely, and then there were two bedrooms, one spare and of course her own which was an en-suite, and finally a bathroom on the far right. Beyond the lounge there was also a balcony which overlooked Central Park. All in all it wasn't the best apartment however Jessie liked it, to her it felt somewhat _cosy_.

Upon reaching the kitchen she grabbed a cup of coffee before hearing the familiar sound of her phone being switched on. She sat at the breakfast bar silently drinking her coffee knowing that in an hour Grace would be calling telling her what her schedule was for the day.

_GRACE MANNING, __23 years old, light brown hair, average height for a woman, co-founder of the famous S&M Corporation - the partner who runs the show, step-sister to Jessie Sammler, good friends with high school buddy Tad._

Starting to feel hungry, Jessie set some bread going in the toaster and then poured herself another drink. This was a usual routine, she never ate in the morning until she felt hungry, she just didn't see the point. This however would cause Grace and Tad to worry sometimes due to the fact that in high school Jessie suffered from anorexia, nevertheless Jessie would always assure them that she would never relapse again and that she would just eat something later.

Suddenly the phone started to ring which pulled her out of her reverie. Looking at the caller ID a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey"

"Hey babe. How are you this morning?"

_TAD PINCUS,__ 23 years old, brown hair, fairly tall and quite well built seeing as he used to play college football. Now a sports writer for Football Focus, an upcoming new sports magazine. Engaged to long-term girlfriend Jessie, and good friends with high school buddy Grace._

"Tad, how many times do I need to tell you, don't call me babe. And I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Sorry! Guess I'm just used to it now and anyway I like that nickname." Tad chuckled.

"Well if you had listened to me the first time you called me it then maybe you wouldn't be used to it." Jessie smiled.

"I guess you're right!"

"You guess? Tad, haven't you heard, I'm always right!" Jessie laughed at her own banter, she always found her little jokes like that funny, she tended to be the only one who thought that, which could also been seen as funny. "Anyway you called?"

"Yeah, I was gonna see if you wanted to have dinner tonight at my place, I'll even cook this time and not get takeout." Tad pleaded. It wasn't often that they would eat meals together when they were alone, considering that they did not live together, this was a joint decision that they made when they got engaged, they both decided that they would wait until they were actually married before moving in together.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan as long as you cook something nice and preferably edible." Jessie joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, seriously though, I can cook!" Tad insisted.

"I know Tad, I know. I'll call you later and let you know what time I can make as I haven't heard from Grace yet, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine! So that's the serious part of the conversation out of the way, now for the not so serious part."

"What do you mean?" Jessie was slightly confused.

"What you wearing?" Tad asked in a slightly seductive voice with a smirk.

"Goodbye Tad!" Jessie hung up with a smile on her face. _Trust Tad to say something like that._

She pulled the now slightly cold toast out of the toaster and added spread to it before eating it. Within five minutes Grace phoned telling her that she had photo-shoots at 10:00, 11:30, 1:00 and finally 2:30. Luckily it wasn't a busy day so she knew she would have time to relax and make herself even more presentable before going to Tad's for dinner.

Once finishing her coffee she begrudgingly made her way back to her bedroom where she got dressed for work, luckily in her profession she didn't have a proper uniform however she did still like to make some kind of an effort, she always had the sort of 'smart casual' look. She finally decided to wear a stylish white mid-length sleeved shirt with some tight fitting light blue jeans. She looked so simple yet completely stunning, Tad sure was one lucky man. Finally she walked out her apartment grabbing her black jacket and her keys on the way out. It was the beginning to another day and the thought of seeing Tad in the evening was enough to see her through. It's funny, she always thought that she was lucky, she met Tad back in high school and they had been together ever since, 8 years in total. On paper it seems like a long time but in reality time flew by. They had been engaged for 2 years and it seemed as though they weren't in any rush to get married just yet, they were quite comfortable as they were for now and decided that it would be better for the both of them to settle down well in their careers and their lives before tying the knot.

Upon reaching the studios, Jessie stepped out of her car, it was nothing fancy as she was just new to her career, and collected her bag from the boot. She casually slung the strap over her right shoulder and headed of towards the main entrance.

"Hey Julie. Good to see you back. Are there any messages for me today?" Jessie greeted the receptionist.

"Oh, hey Jessie. No they are any messages I'm afraid. Thank you! I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually glad to be back. How was your weekend then?" Julie replied with a chuckle.

"Same old, same old really! Did you not have fun on your holiday then? I mean I would give to go to Hawaii!"

"Well when you go on holiday for two weeks I guess you start to miss the people you're used to seeing every day."

"Aw, Julie I didn't know you felt that way." Jessie smiled and started to walk down the corridor. "But if it's any consolation, I missed you too!" Jessie shouted back which made the receptionist blush slightly but she laughed all the same.

Jessie reached Grace's office and poked her head around the door.

"Hey there!" She began. Meanwhile Grace was too busy daydreaming to even notice she was there.

"Hello!" Jessie repeated a little louder, which finally got Grace's attention.

"Oh hey, sorry."

"It's ok I suppose." Jessie smiled. "Too busy daydreaming about Kevin I see."

"No I was not." Grace lied, she knew she couldn't really deny it but she thought it was worth a try. Kevin and Grace had only just started dating but it was going really well and they both wanted to continue seeing each other, including their upcoming date that night.

"Oh come on Grace! You haven't stopped thinking about him since the day you met him. And you can't deny that cause there's this strange twinkle in your eyes which I haven't seen before, and that tells me he's someone really special."

"Okay, okay you're right. He is someone special Jessie, I really think he might be the one."

"Aw, Grace I'm so pleased for you!" Jessie leaned over to give Grace a hug.

"Thanks! Anyway back to work, so, you're starting in room 2 today for the first two shoots, then I'll need you in room 4 at 1:00 and finally I'm taking you somewhere special for your last shoot." Grace smirked.

"Somewhere special? What do you mean?" Jessie was curious.

"Well I know you're only new here but your photography is by far the best I've seen and I'm not the only who thinks so. You have been specially requested by none other than the face of this corporation. I'm so proud of you" Grace finished mockingly

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me woman, Kathryn Singer wants you to be the photographer on her shoot today, and she even said if the photos you take are as good as the rest then she wants you to be the photographer on every one of her shoots, so make sure you do the best job you can, okay?" Grace finished walking out the door leaving Jessie behind slightly speechless. She really couldn't understand why she was chosen but she left the office to go to her first shoot with the thought of meeting Ms. Singer at the end of the day lingering on her mind.

**AN: Please review so i know wether to continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 o'clock came and Jessie was having trouble concentrating on her current shoot. She decided to take a short break to see how she could work the shoot better.

"Ok, um guys, lets take five!"

Her subjects started moving off the set to grab a quick drink before they would have to continue. Jessie move to the side of the room and viewed the pictures she had taken so far trying to figure which ones were usable. Realising she would have to take a few more to please Grace she called everyone back into positions and tried to put her next shoot to the back of her mind. Understandably she was nervous, she was meeting the other boss after all, however she was also photographing her. She had to do a good job or who knows what would happen.

--------

It was 2:30 and Jessie was waiting outside Grace's car. She was still nervous about this next shoot but her nerves had calmed a little since before. Grace unlocked the car from a distance with the central locking remote, needless to say it made Jessie jump and Grace was still giggling when she sat in the 4x4. Jessie got in and they proceeded to their subjects abode.

As they pulled up to the house Jessie's mouth dropped. It looked like a mansion, and a beautiful one at that. Grace parked next to the other 4x4 that was parked outside the garage. Jessie stepped out of the car and did a 360 to take in the view. They both walked up to the front door and before they could ring the bell the door swung open revealing a stunningly beautiful woman behind it.

_KATHRYN SINGER, aka Katie, 23 years old, long dirty blonde hair, extremely charismatic, beautiful, intelligent, oh and also gay. Cofounder of S&M Corporation – the investor and the face of the company. _

Katie stood there still taking in the presence of this striking blonde girl in front of her, who by the way was blushing slightly under that stare.

"Um, Katie, hello?" Grace started.

"Yeah um hi!" She finally realised she was staring and was probably freaking this girl out by now, it wasn't her fault, how was she to know that her photographer was breathtakingly gorgeous. "Sorry, yeah, come in." She said stepping aside.

"You okay Katie? You've gone a bit red!"

"Funny Grace!" She started and then looked at Jessie and paused briefly before saying, "Whilst you're here you have my permission to either ignore her or mock her, trust me it's fun, just don't blame for any repercussions that may occur back at the studios, okay?" She laughed, which earned her a smile from Jessie. _Wow, she has a beautiful smile, matches her eyes. _Grace meanwhile did not look impressed but shrugged it off.

"Anyway…Katie, this is Jessie. She hasn't been with us very long so my apologies for the sudden introduction, but you did request her so…"

"Yea I get it Grace! Hey!" She extended her hand to Jessie in a professional way.

"Hi!" She replied blushing slightly, although she didn't know why.

"At least you speak, that's a start, right? You'd be surprised the amount of girls I talk to that just go completely quiet as soon as I enter a room, although sometimes it's nice, kinda makes me feel important."

"Well you are important stupid!" Grace interjects feeling like a bit of an outsider. Katie simply rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation with Jessie.

"So you're new huh?"

"Yeah, I've been here just over a month but I've settled in really well which is a good thing."

"I'm glad! Would you guys like a drink or something?" Even though she asked the both of them she still kept her gaze on Jessie the whole time. Jessie politely declined however Grace asked for a coke.

"Okay, you know where the kitchen is Grace, me and Jessie are gonna go set up for the shoot." The mock shock look on Grace's face made Jessie laugh before they separated. _Wow her laugh is beautiful too. _Katie thought whilst leading Jessie to the back of the house.

The sky had a perfect light for the shoot Jessie was building up in her mind. It was early January and so the sun was already starting to lower in the sky and the air was also cold. Katie had already brought down a few outfits for Jessie to choose from. She ended up wearing a pair of tight vintage style jeans with a beige zip-up jacket. Katie did these shoots once a month for the back of the magazine, sometimes they would have advertisements on them, sometimes they would have inspiring or beautiful pictures sent in from readers and sometimes they would have Katie wearing slightly more casual clothes in a nice setting. Katie would also do shoots to advertise the magazines on areas such as billboards however they were less often.

Jessie instructed Katie to go and sit on the small fountain at the bottom of the steps and then followed suit. With the way Katie was facing, the sky was lit up red behind her with the sun just out of shot. Jessie started taking a few pictures to warm up and get a feel for the scene. Katie took this moment to talk to Jessie again.

"So, how am I doing?" She said acting shy. Jessie smiled, stopping what she was doing she moved over to sit next to Katie.

"Tell me how long have you been doing these shoots?"

"Um, a while why?" Jessie laughed.

"So how do you think you're doing?" Busted… Katie finally got her point. She didn't actually mean to ask that, it just must have slipped whilst thinking of something to say, although she laughed anyway. Before she could say anything Jessie began once more, "You're different to what I thought you'd be like."

"Well what did you think I was gonna be like?"

"I don't know, boss-like I suppose." Jessie looked down realising how stupid she must've sounded. Katie laughed.

"Boss-like, I like that!" She said playfully giving Jessie and nudge with her shoulder. Both girls liked how comfortable they felt around each other and continued with their light banter, one thing they failed to notice was Grace watching them from the top of the steps. After a few minutes she decided to interrupt.

"So you guys finished then?" She said startling both girls, Jessie immediately jumped up as if she was guilty causing a frown to form on Katie's face.

"Oh Grace, um no we were just taking a break." Jessie finally saw the look on Katie's face and felt bad for being the cause of it.

"A break? Already? But you only just started."

"You know what I mean Grace. I just finished taking my warm up shots and I was talking Katie through the shoot." Jessie lied. Hearing this Katie looked up at her confused, she didn't know why Jessie was lying, it wasn't as if they were doing anything wrong, it was just a friendly chat. Jessie saw the look Katie was giving her and couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Katie felt she needed to speak up.

"Yeah Grace, now if you don't mind your distracting my photographer." She added lightly. Jessie smiled, Katie just called her HER photographer. _I like the sound of that_, she thought. Jessie moved back to where she was originally standing and starting taking some more pictures. Katie's mood had visibly changed, she turned slightly so she could see the sun in the sky interrupting the shoot. Jessie lowered her camera and just looked at Katie, she took in the fact that she was truly beautiful. She realised that there was no denying that fact however she was confused about the feeling she had in her stomach at that moment. She walked over to Katie and placed a hand on her shoulder. It sent a chill down Katie's spine which made her turn to Jessie.

"Hey are you okay?" Jessie began.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just wanted to watch the sun." Katie stated covering up that she was having trouble hiding her feelings from the other woman.

"Oh, okay." Jessie knew that was not the real reason but let it go for now, seeing as Grace was still there.

"Tell me guys are you two actually gonna finish this shoot or do you just plan on taking breaks all the time." Grace decided to interrupt the moment.

"Why are you in such a rush Grace, somewhere you need to be?" Katie said lightening up.

"Maybe!" Grace smirked.

"She's got a date, with Kevin." Jessie laughed moving away from Katie, who immediately missed the closeness of the other woman.

"Ooh, a date! Well don't let us stop you! After all we don't want to interrupt your getting ready time do we, lets face it, you need as much of it as you can get." Katie joked which caused Jessie to burst into a fit of giggles. Grace was not amused and chose to ignore what Katie said.

"I can't go I drove Jessie here."

"I can take her back Grace, it's fine, come on you're not really doing much here anyway, it makes sense." Katie added. Grace looked at Jessie, who nodded to confirm that it was okay to leave.

"Okay then, thanks I suppose. I'll see you later Jessie, Katie as always it's been a pleasure." Grace said before walking back through the house to leave. Katie just smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Jessie.

"Hey nice to see you're smiling again. I was beginning to wondering if you lost the ability." Jessie smirked.

"Well I thought she would never leave." Katie laughed.

"Well why were you so keen? Planning to have your way with me?" Jessie joked but deep down she was interested in what Katie would say.

"Damn you foiled my plan! I guess we'll just have to stick to the photo-shoot now, oh well maybe next time!" Katie finished with a wink and sat back on the fountain. Jessie just stood there, she couldn't believe she was flirting with another woman, a gay woman, and she was…enjoying it. After a few seconds she smiled back a Katie and proceeded with the shoot. She ended up getting a few pictures of Katie looking at the camera smiling and also some where Katie wasn't looking at the camera in a more thoughtful pose.

They entered Katie's kitchen to get a drink whilst laughing about a story Katie was telling.

"Seriously I hadn't even had a whole drink but this guy bumped into me and I fell over this bag and landed right on my ass, it hurt like hell. They all thought I was drunk!" Jessie continued to laugh whilst picturing the scene.

"Bet you had trouble living that one down."

"Yeah I'll say, they called me half-pint for weeks! I can't believe they thought I was that much of a light weight." Katie giggled. She loved that she was getting on well with Jessie, they were acting as if they knew each other for years. Time flew by with the both of them sharing embarrassing stories and each woman laughing at the other's expense. After a while they couldn't think of anymore stories so just sat there in a comfortable silence enjoying the others company. The weird feeling Jessie had from before grew all through the afternoon and she was having trouble leaving Katie's side. Katie had the exact same feeling however she actually knew what it was. Suddenly a phone started ringing interrupting the silence. It was Jessie's.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"Tad! I'm at a shoot, why?"

"It's 7:30 Jess. You were supposed to be coming to mine for dinner remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, sorry I guess I just lost track of time, I'll be there soon okay?" Jessie hated herself for forgetting she was supposed to be having dinner with her fiancée. She hung up the phone and turned to Katie apologetically.

"Sorry I have to go now. I have dinner arrangements."

"It's okay. I'll just grab my keys." Once outside they got in Katie's car and sped off to the studios.

"So who's Tad?" Katie started.

"Oh he's my fiancée." For some reason she didn't want to tell Katie but she knew she had to.

"Oh, um…congratulations." Katie tried not to sound disappointed.

"Thanks." The rest of the ride was silent, neither knew what to say. Upon arriving at the studios Katie pulled up next to Jessie's car and spoke once more.

"Thank you for doing my shoot today. I loved the pictures. I was, um wondering, if you wanted to that is, um, well, maybe you would like to be my photographer on a more permanent basis." Jessie thought she was cute when she was nervous.

"I would love that." Katie smiled which was happily returned. She handed Jessie her card and Jessie returned the favour. "However this doesn't mean you get to phone me up at God knows what time in the morning making some excuse about a photo-shoot when all you want is to see me!" Jessie laughed. Katie looked at Jessie with a shocked look on her face, she was sure Jessie could see right through in that moment. Luckily she was saved by what Jessie said next. "Katie, it's okay, I'm just messing with you." They both giggled.

"Yeah, I knew that! So… I had a really nice time this afternoon. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah of course! Next month is the next shoot isn't it?" Jessie smirked. This was just too easy.

"Yeah, um I actually didn't mean the photo-shoot, although that was good, I meant the part after the photo-shoot." Katie blushed slightly.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew what you meant. I'll call you okay?"

"Yeah sure!" Katie was smiling brightly.

"Oh and Katie, I had fun today too. See ya later half-pint" Jessie jumped out of the vehicle and climbed into her own before speeding off to Tad's. The funny thing was she could only think of calling Katie for their next meeting, or would that be date.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie woke up the next morning with a shiver. She turned to her left to discover the sleeping form of Tad next to her, a feeling of guilt suddenly rushed over her. She gently got up trying not to wake Tad and walked over to the other side of the room to gather up her clothes that were lying on the floor. She quickly got changed and headed down to the kitchen. Whilst in the kitchen she put her hand in her pocket to grab her phone only she found Katie's card there instead. Another wave of guilt flew over her, only she was surprised to realise that she wasn't feeling guilty about Katie, she was feeling guilty about last night with Tad. _Why am I feeling like this?_ Jessie was getting quite confused. She wrote a note to Tad explaining something about work and walked out the door. Reaching her car she got in and just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what was going on in her head. She couldn't understand why she wanted to be with Katie so much and why being with Tad was making her guilty. She jumped when she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" Jessie began.

"Hey!" A voice responded. Jessie immediately knew who it was and began to smile.

"Hey, I thought I was going to be calling you!" Jessie joked.

"Yeah well, I decided to surprise you! Tell me, good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Oh defiantly bad surprise!" Jessie joked again.

"Well then if you feel like that Ms. Sammler, I shall leave this conversation." Katie decided to play along as it was fun for the both of them to joke like this in a sort of flirty way.

"Well then maybe you should!" Jessie smiled. There were a few moments of silence, where Katie was expected to hang up the phone, but right now they were just content being 'connected' with each other. It was broken a couple of minutes later by Jessie. "I thought you were hanging up!"

"Yeah so did I!" Both women laughed at her response.

"So was there any reason you called or did you just want to here my voice?" And so the flirting continues.

"Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to grab a coffee later or something?"

"Sorry I'm busy all day with shoots." Jessie felt just as disappointed as Katie and felt as though she needed to make it up to her. "But how about dinner?"

"Dinner? Yeah sure, that would be cool! Call me later to let me know where and when okay?"

"Yeah sure! I've gotta go now or Grace will kill me when I get into the studios." Jessie let out a small laugh.

"Yeah okay, see ya later Jess."

"Bye Katie!" They both hung up smiling. They couldn't believe that they were going on a date together. Then the same thought enter both their minds. Was it a date?

------------

Katie strolled into the restaurant just before 7pm. She wanted to make a good impression on Jessie. There was no doubt in her mind as to why she was feeling the way she was about Jessie. She knew it was 'wrong' to feel that way considering that she was her boss and also that Jessie was seeing someone and actually engaged to them, but in a sense she just couldn't stay away. It's like the feeling you get every time you see the person you like, regardless of whether you should feel that way or not, you know you just have to see them again, just to get that feeling, even if it's just for a second before the pain starts to kick in. Anyway, Katie had phoned Jessie again earlier in the day to tell her the arrangements and she was now waiting not so patiently for the woman to arrive. Suddenly she saw this blonde haired woman enter the restaurant, when the waiter showed the woman to her seat, Katie couldn't help but stare in awe, in her eyes, she looked gorgeous.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Jessie asked consciously fiddling with some strands.

"No, nope you're hair looks great, you look great." Katie finished lamely. Naturally this caused Jessie to blush, but Katie could only smile at how cute the blonde looked in that moment.

The dinner went really smoothly with both women flirting with the other, sometimes obviously and other times not so obviously. All in all they both had a really good time and decided to go back to Katie's house for a nightcap. Upon reaching the house they entered through the front door and headed straight for the kitchen.

"I can't get over how big this house is," Jessie blurted out which made Katie giggle slightly, "Seriously, it's huge."

"It's not that big." Katie replied. Jessie just gave her a typical, 'What the hell are you talking about, you know I'm right' look. Also known as the 'Whatever' look.

"I love this place, I really do, and there is just something about it that just feels so…"

"…cosy." Katie interrupted her but she felt as though she knew what the blonde was going to say.

"Yeah!" Jessie said surprised. _That's weird, it was like she knew what I was gonna say._

Anyway the women chatted for about another hour casually throwing in flirtatious comments and gestures such as the odd occasional touch on the arm and so on. When the time came for Jessie to leave, both of them were not looking forward to their night ending. They headed towards the door and began their goodbyes.

"I had a really nice time tonight, thank you for inviting me out." Jessie began.

"No problem, thank you for accompanying me." Katie giggled.

"So I better be off then."

"Yep, don't want you to be tired at work tomorrow now." Both women were trying to postpone the separation but it wasn't really working.

"Ok then, I'll see you."

"Yes you will."

"Oh Katie?"

"Yes?" Katie turned back around to face Jessie who was standing at the now open door.

"Doesn't matter." Jessie had a defeated look on her face.

"Okay then, bye Jessie." Katie was a little confused but managed to hide it, she went to turn again but once more her name was called.

"Katie?" This time when she turned around she was being pushed backwards up against the wall, not hard but there was an amount of force. The feeling of Jessie lips upon hers sent shivers down her spine, good shivers that is. She couldn't think of anything else in that moment as her mind just went completely blank. It was a good job they were against a wall as well as Katie legs had gone a bit weak in the last couple of seconds. Jessie finally pulled away with a look of shock on her face, almost as if she couldn't believe she had just done that. This did not go unnoticed by Katie, who unfortunately at this moment in time was still trying to regain the power of speech. Suddenly Jessie backed up and literally turned around and ran out the door without looking back. By the time Katie had reached the door Jessie was halfway down the track out to the main road. _Well that didn't go as well as I hoped_ was the thought that crossed Katie's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So hello! It's been a while i know. I had a little time so i thought i would update, which was really bad of me cause i should be revising for my exam tomorrow!!!! Anyway yeah i hope it's good enough, i haven't re-read it so there may be some mistakes! Also when Katie asks for Jessie address i meant like the apartment number - that will make sense once you've read it tho. Enjoy! And please review!

A week had passed since that evening at Katie's home and neither girl had spoken to the other. Jessie was too embarrassed to even turn up to work and Katie, well you can imagine what she would be going through. Feeling Jessie's lips upon hers only confirmed the feelings that she had, however the fact that she just ran away made things complicated. She wanted to call her, she really did, but she got as far as the first two digits of the phone number and then hung up every time. Everyday she'd wait at the reception area of the studios to see if Jessie would walk through the doors, so far she had had no luck.

"Hey Jules!" She began a conversation with the receptionist to pass the time.

"Hi Miss Singer." She replied politely

"How many times Julie, it's Katie! Anyway I don't suppose you could do me a favour could you?"

"Anything for you, just name it." Julie immediately blushed as she caught the innuendo behind what she said, Katie could only smirk.

"Well I was wondering if you knew whether Jessica Sammler is in today?"

"Oh Jessie's not coming in today, something about being ill." She saw the disappointed look on her boss' face. "Is that who you've waiting for this last week?"

"You know Jules, you're smarter than I give you credit for, and very observant, maybe you shouldn't be stuck behind this desk all the time."

"Well thanks but I like the work I do and plus everyone's really nice when they come through so…"

"Alright then, well you have a good day, and have the afternoon off, you deserve it."

"Thanks Miss Si… um Katie." Julie smiled once more and returned to her work whilst Katie headed off up the corridor towards Grace's office.

-------

Jessie lay in bed trying to sleep, she was really tired due to the sleepless nights she had been having. Everytime she'd drift off memories of the kiss would flow back into her mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. '_I may aswel go to work and keep occupied than mope around here all day!'_ She thought whilst slipping a V neck jumper on. She quickly moved through her apartment grabbing an apple on the way out of the door, she climbed into her car and drove to work.

Upon reaching the studios she waited in the car for several minutes, debating on whether to go in or not, it would have been so easy for her to just drive back as no-one would be expecting her but she decided against it and exited the car. She walked through the doors and was greeted by a rather confused Julie.

"Jessie? I thought you weren't coming in today."

"Hey Julie, I decided against that, thought it would be better to keep occupied."

"Well if you're sure you're feeling better you ought to sign this." She said as she handed over the signing in book.

"Cheers Julie, well better get going, I need to find out what Grace's got lined up for me."

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Why? Are you not in later?"

"No, Miss Singer gave me the afternoon off, that reminds me, she was looking for you earlier, and yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…" At the mention of Katie's name a small frown entered Jessie's face, luckily it went unnoticed by Julie.

"Oh, did she say why?"

"No, I just noticed that's all."

"Ok then, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jessie." And with that Julie returned to her work and Jessie headed off up the corridor towards graces office.

-------

Upon reaching Grace's office Katie knocked once and entered without waiting for a reply.

"You know, we really have to get that sorted." Grace said amused.

"Excuse me?" Katie was confused.

"Granted you've got the knocking thing right, but you're supposed to wait for the 'come in'" Grace laughed.

"Oh ha ha!"

"I thought it was funny."

"You would! Anyway you're Jessie's stepsister right? Well I was, um, wondering if you could tell me her, her address." She shifted on the spot uncomfortably like a little school girl.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well she's not in today so I thought I'd go see her."

"Oh right. Um yeah hold on I'll just get it." Grace took a book out of her bag whilst Katie was still standing near the door. Grace wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Katie who smiled in return. She turned around and headed out the door.

------

Jessie turned up the corridor and suddenly hid back behind the wall as she saw Katie leave Grace's office. '_maybe I shouldn't have come in today.'_ She waited until the coast was clear and then emerged. She knocked on Grace's door.

"Come in." Jessie entered.

"Hey! Just came to see what you've got for me today."

"Jessie? I thought you were staying at home today."

"Yeah, I was but I decided that I might feel better if I take my mind of it."

"Oh right. Well Katie was just in here, in fact she just left to see if you were okay.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me for you're address so she could check up on you."

"Oh right, well what have I got today?"

"Okay, I've already given your shoots away for today but I do have one that you can do. I'll call them up and let them know you're in. We'll say 12 o' clock start?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Cool, well go set up studio 2 in the way you want it, but make sure it's nice and I'll call to confirm."

"Okay then." Jessie exited the office and set off on her way. She hoped that everything would be able to get back to normal and felt sure that the photo shoot would be able to take her mind off things.

------

Katie pulled up outside Jessie's apartment block and looked down at the address once more to check that she got it right. After a few minutes she finally got the courage to go in. She made her way up the stairs and then to the door. After a brief hesitation she finally knocked on it. Obviously there was no answer but Katie wasn't to know why, she knocked again and then once more before calling Jessie's name. Katie was just about to try and have a conversation through the door thinking that Jessie was just ignoring when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Katie, it's Grace. I'm gonna need you to get back to the studios for your photo shoot."

"My photo shoot? Grace, I'm outside Jessie's at the moment, she's my photographer, so who's gonna do the shoot?"

"Jessie! She came in my office just after you left, you must have missed her on your way out. Just get back here okay."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit." They hung up and Katie headed back to her car. '_At least now she won't be able to avoid me.' _Was the thought that entered her mind.

------

Back at the studios Grace decided to walk down to meet Jessie.

"Hey!"

"Hey, is the photo shoot still going ahead?"

"Yeah, she's on her way. This looks nice! What's you're theme?"

"Oh thanks! I didn't really have one I just thought I'd experiment with different colours." Jessie said whilst hanging up a silver backdrop. "I thought we could do a black outfit thing."

"Cool! Sounds great. I'm certain Katie will love it!"

"Wait, what?"

"Katie, you're shoot is with Katie. Did I not say that, sorry! Anyway, as always be on your best behaviour, not that it will matter cause you two get on pretty well."

"Yeah." Jessie was still in a slight shock as she would have to now see the one person she had been trying to avoid. '_Great, just great!'_


End file.
